Dont Call Me Your Sister EDITED
by AidoRockz
Summary: A girl get adopted into the Aido family at the age of 5 and she turns out to be a witch. 10 years later she goes to Cross Academy, keeping the fact that she is Aido's sisrer a secret. Strange things then start to happen. -This is a all about you story-
1. Meeting Hanabusa Aido 1 part 1

**Don't Call Me You Sister 1 part 1. Meeting Hanabusa Aido**

* * *

**This is a, all about you, kind of story. I hope you like it :)** **This is only part one of my story and if you would like to see the pictures that go with this story then follow this link,**  
http:// www. quizilla. com/stories/7924496/dont-call-me-your-sister-1-part-1-meeting-hanabusa-aido-vampire-knight-aido

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy." You say, sniffing and crying a little. It had been three days since your parents were killed. No one else from both sides of your family had wanted to take you in. So instead of being sent to the orphanage, you wonder the streets. You are hungry, tired and want a nice bed. You can't see where you are going since it's so dark, and you walk right into a passing couple. You bounce back and fall to the ground. You then start to cry. not because of the pain, because the memory of your parents still haunts you.

"Mommy, Daddy." You say crying. The women bends down to you. "Hay are you OK? Where are you parents?" She asked as she started to comfort you. "Gone." That is all you can get out. Now the man was now bending down by you. "Maybe we can help you find them." He said kindly, but you shake your head. "No, they're gone, they're gone." You say as you sob. They finally get what you mean. "Well, where are the people you're staying with?" Asked the woman again, her eyes sad for you. You're still crying as you answer. "No one... no one wants me." The said look in the woman's eyes deepen. "What's your name?" She asked kindly. "_____ _____" You answer, starting to stop crying. "How old are you, _____." The man asked. "I'm five." You answer him. You have now stopped crying and you look at these two as they look at each other.

"Do you believe in vampires, _____?" Asked the woman slowly, like she didn't know if she should be asking. Although you nod your head and say you weren't afraid of them ether. The couple smiled sweetly at you as the woman helped you up. 'Would you like to come with us then,_____? We have a little boy at home who wouldn't mind having someone to play with." You are shocked but you shake your head a yes. Finally, a place to stay.

A boy that looks to be a year older then you stood in front of you as his parents tell him who you are. "______, this is our son, Hanabusa Aido. Hanabusa, this is _____. She will be stay with us for now on." Mr. Aido told his son. You just look at the boy. He had big blue eyes and messy, or wild, blond hair.

The boy looked at his parents. "But she's human. Wouldn't something happen if others find out?" For some reason what he says kind of upsets you, but not in a sad way. Before ether Mrs. Aido or Mr. Aido could say anything, you lift a hand and point a finger at Hanabusa. He is then lifted a little into the air from your spell. "Hay, let me down." He freaks when he rises into the air but no one is touching him. 'If you insist' you think and lower your hand. Hanabusa fell on his butt and all three Aidos' looked at you.

"I came from a family of witches, and wizards." You say as Hanabusa got up and you say sorry. "Well at least we have something to tell people if they ask or find out." You hear Mr. Aido say. "Hanabusa, show _____ around. And behave yourself." The Aido kid seemed to grumble a bit before he told you to follow him.

"I know you're a vampire, Hanabusa, and if you try anything, I'll turn you into a weasel." You threaten him as he shows you around. The place you are in is a mansion so you knew that it might take a while until he showed you the whole house. He looks back at you and threw you a smile. You find it both cute and disturbing. "I doubt you could really do that, _____-Chan." He said with a grin. 'What's with him calling me Chan already?' You think to yourself as you smile back. "Do I need to remind you that I levitate you? That was child's play. I _**CAN**_ do much harder spells then that." You say as you cross your arms. "Hmpt." Was all he replied at looked back in front of him. Then then continued to show you around.

A while later he looked back at you to see you were nearly crying again."Hay, _____-Chan. what happened to your parents?" Hanabusa asked suddenly. You can't tell if he's concerned or if he just want to know why you have to live with me, although you still tell him. "They were killed my a evil wizard three days ago. I just manged to get away. No one else in my family wanted me since they think I'm some kind of monster. Me, my mom and dad were the only witches and wizards in my entire family. I'm only five, but I'm great with magic. I guess you can say, I'm really smart for my age." You can see he's thinking about something and his eyes become soft. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked away from you.

Suddenly, it seemed like the vampire boy got an idea, or else something crossed his mind. Hanabusa grabbed your hand and started to pull you along. "Follow me, _____-Chan." he said as he grinned. 'I don't have a choose but to follow you; you're pulling me.' You think as you're pulled along. "Just call me ______, Hanabusa." You say and he made a whatever look as he dragged you into a room. The library.

"A library?" You ask, a little confused. Hanabusa lets go of your hand and puts his fists on his hips. "You said you were smart for your age and I want you to prove it." He said before walking off somewhere. You sigh and follow him. "I said i was smart in magic." You say as he pulls a book off a shelf. "Yeah, I heard you. Here." He said, handing you the book. You look at it, a little surprised. "A spell book?" You look back at the boy to see he is grinning. "I want you to prove to me that you can do hard spells and what you conceded a hard spell." You sigh and say fine. You sit at a near by table and look through the book for a spell the show Hanabusa.

After a small while, you found a spell. "I'll need something for this spell." You tell Hanabusa. He looked over your shoulder to read the spell over before he gave you another book. You cast your spell as you concentrate. The book suddenly disappears. Hanabusa looked back and forth, looking for the book. "Where's the book?" You can help but giggle at the look on his face before answering. "Where it's so post to be." You say with your arms and head on the table. You were getting really tired and in the first time in three days you would be able to sleep in a bed.

You then see Hanabusa leave and then come back with the book you teleported. He had an annoyed look on his face, which made you giggle slightly. "Fine, you can tel-port stuff. Now show me something really hard." You sigh and looked though the book for another spell, Hanabusa reading over your shoulder.

Although, before you can look up another spell, both you and Hanabusa hear a voice that the door. "Aww, that's cute. You two are already getting along." Both of you turn to see Mrs. Aido standing in the door way, looking at you with a smile on her face. You and Hanabusa must of been thinking the same thing since you both kind of jerked away from each other. You then let out a long yawn.

"Oh, _____, You must be tired. Well, we have a room ready for you if you want to go to bed. Just follow me." She told you kindly. You hand the spell book over to Hanabusa so he could put it away. "Goodnight, ______-Chan." He said, grinning as you left. You had reason to believe that he called you Chan just to bug you. Just before you leave the room you turn to him and stick out your tongue. You were out of the room before he could do or say anything else.

Mrs. Aido leads you down a number of hallways. After a few minutes of walking, she opens a door to a bedroom. It had a big bed with white blanket, white pillows, while everything. There was a book shelf, which did have some books, on one side and a large closet (Dresser). There was also a cupboard with pens, pencils, all the kind of things you drawing with. There was paper on top of the cupboard. You smile and climbed into bed. "Goodnight, _____. Sleep well." With that, Mrs. Aido closed the door and in the first time in three days you are truly happy and you fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.


	2. Meeting Hanabusa Aido 1 part 2

**Don't Call Me Your Sister 1 part 2. **

* * *

**Again, to see the pictures, go to Quizilla. Just click on the red Slivercat name, go to Slivercat's stuff/stories then go to the Don't Call Me Your Sister Category  
**

* * *

You have now been living with the Aido for a couple of weeks and have become their adopted daughter, which mean Mr. Aido and Mrs. Aido is now mom and dad and Hanabusa is now your "Brother". Although, you still go by _____ ______. You also don't really feel comfortable calling the Aido's mom, dad and brother. They understand that and don't really call you daughter to help you feel less uncomfortable. Although Hanabusa would come up to you and call you sister.

* * *

You were now just walking the halls when Hanabusa comes walking up to with a charming smile on his face. "Good evening, sister-san." He said as he spun you around to hug you from behind. It wasn't the first time he'd done this. "Let go of me, Hanabusa. And don't call me your sister." You tell him annoyed. Hanabusa just tightened his grip on you and kept on hugging. "Aww, don't be mean. I'm just happy that I'm not an only child anymore." He tells you as he rubs his face against your neck.

Your stomach knots as you feel his face lower to the space between your collar bone and neck. "Hanabusa, what are you doing?" You ask nervously as you feel his lips touch your throat. He didn't answer you, he just licks your necv before biting down into you throat. You cried out a little from the pain and then just stand there. You were in a kind of trance as you felt him suck once..... twice. That's all he got to do because Mr. Aido suddenly appeared and pulled him off you, looking really angry.

As he pulls Hanabusa down the hall somewhere, Mrs. Aido comes up to you and covers up the bite wound. "I'm sorry for what Hanabusa did to you, ______. He can sometimes get out of control." You don't say anything and you hold your neck once it's covered up, thinking about the feeling you got when Hanabusa sucked on your neck.

Later that night, you are awakened by someone petting your head and hair. You opened your eyes and see Hanabusa standing there. He can see you are now awake so he pulls back his hand. "I'm sorry, _____, for biting you. I didn't mean to hurt you." Just by the tone in his voice, you can tell that he wasn't forced to say this. When he then turns to leave, you grab his hand to stop him. For some reason you don't want him to leave you alone. He turns his head to look at you, looking a little surprised.

"Please stay with me, just for tonight. My mommy would sometimes lie with me until i was asleep." You tell him and he gives you a look. "Aren't you afraid that I'll bite you again?" He asked and you give him a smile. "If you do I can always just turn you into a weasel." Hanabusa gave you a grin. "I guess that could work." He said and gave a little laugh. He knew you really had no intentness of turning him into anything. You then pull back the blanket and let him climbed into the bed with you. He then raps a arm around you and tucks your head in his neck.

Half asleep, almost in a dream state, you hear two voices. You open your eyes to only see Hanabusa's chest but you already know it is Mr and Mrs. Aido at the door way. "Come look at this." Whispered the first voice. "Aww, that's so sweet. I think they're starting to like each other." The other replied. "Go get the camera. I want a picture of this." the first voice said again. You hear foot steps leaving and then coming back a small while later. A second later there was a bright flash and you shut your eyes tight. You felt Hanabusa move his head a bit, so you knew he was also awake. Then there was silence and you fall back to asleep.

A couple of days later you are in a room with Hanabusa drawing while he reads when the door suddenly opened. You look towards the door to see a boy that almost looked like Hanabusa walking in. This boy looks at you in surprise, like he didn't expect anyone but Hanabusa to be here. "Akatsuki." You hear Hanabusa say cheerfully. You just look back down and continue with your drawing. "Hanabusa, who's the girl?" The boy, or Akatsuki, asks. You roll your eyes as you think he could have just ask you who you were. "This is ______ ______. My new, adopted, sister." He said happily. "I've told you before, don't call me your sister." You say, not looking up. You look at Hanabusa, by moving your eyes only, to see him pouting. It almost wants to make you laugh.

"I'm just telling him who you are." You sigh and give him a what ever look. You then feel someone looking over your shoulder at the pictures you drew and were drawing. You look behind you to see Akatsuki smiling slightly. "You're a good drawer, ______. I like your flower the best." You blush a little and thank him for the comment. "Um, not to be rude of anything, but who are you?" You ask Akatsuki. He smiles at your politeness. "I'm Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa's cousin. I guess you're kind of my cousin now to." You give him a small smile and continued to draw.

"You do know she's human, right?" You then hear him whisper to Hanabusa a little later. "Yeah, we know she's human, but she's...." "I'm a witch." You cut Hanabusa off. Akatsuki looks you shocked, and you look up at him and grin. "What? Do you need me to prove or something?" You see Hanabusa giving his cousin a look, as if saying, just believe her. He smiles and says sure, compliantly encoring Hanabusa. You tell him to come over to you and then you brought the flower you drew to life. You then gave him the flower. He sniffs it and looks surprised. "It's real." He tells you in disbelief. You giggle. You find this kind of funny. "Of course it is. I said I was a witch, didn't I?" You say then look back down to redraw the flower. Akatsuki puts the flower beside you then went to talk/play with Hanabusa.

A few mouths later you were sitting in the same room with Hanabusa doing the same things when there was a knock from the door. "Come in." Both you and Hanabusa say at the same time. The door opens and a boy with dark brown hair comes in. "I thought I felt the presents of children in here." He says smiling at both you and Hanabusa. You look over to Hanabusa and see he has a weird look on his face. This boy then stairs at you and you realize that he know you're not a vampire, but human.

"Who are you?" You here Hanabusa ask. The boy take his eyes off you to look at Hanabusa as he answers. "I'm Kan......" The boy was cut off my Mr. Aido rushing into the room. "Kaname-Sama. If you waited, I could have showed you around myself." Kaname looked back at Mr. Aido. "I thought i felt children in here and came to cheek it out. It's not every day that I meet kids my own age. It's also my first time meeting a Purblood witch." (Meaning both parents were witch and wizard) You look at him shocked. 'How did he know I was a witch?' You think to yourself and you can see Mr. Aido is thinking almost the same thing.

The new boy then turned back to you and Hanabusa to answer the question. "My name's Kaname Kuran. Will you be my friends?" You are still a little shocked, but a second later you give him a smile and a OK nod. Hanabusa, Although was being stubborn and said NO, which made the adults angry since Kaname was a Purblood vampire.

~~~~Five years later~~~~

You were in you old house with your parents still alive. Your mother read to you as you stroked, more like played, with her long brown hair. Suddenly, you can hear your dad yell in anger and fear. You realize that someone else, someone new. was in the was the house and the sounds of crashing and banging started to scare you. It seemed your father was now fighting with the person. All of a sudden the sounds stop and you hear a loud thud, like something falling to the ground. Then came the foot steps. Your mom gets very nervous and it about to tell you to hid, but a man suddenly bursts into the room. He's an evil looking man and he's grinning evilly at you and your mom.

"I've come for the girl. Hand her over or you will pay the price just like your husband." The man threatened your mother. You are very scared about this man. What did he want with you, and what did he do with your father? Your mother stands up and pushes you behind her. "Don't you dare touch my child, you fiend!" She shouts, sounding angry. The man looks dangerously angry. Before you know what's going on, the man leaps at your mother and starts to attack her. "______, get out of here. RUN!" Your mother yells at you. You are scared and don't want to leave her here with this evil man, but you still listen to what she says.

As you run into the next room, you scream when you see your dead father on the floor, with his eyes wide open. You then hear your mother scream before a loud thud was followed. You instantly continue to run, and you can hear the evil man, who turns out to be a wizard, chasing after you. You finally get outside and run down the street. "No mater where you go, no mater how long it takes me, I will get you, ______ ______." The man threatened you as he stopped running after you. You couldn't help but cry from fright. Soon, everything turned to black and you fainted.

**~.~.~**

You wake up crying and scared in your room in the Aido house. You were now ten years old. You then realize that someone is by your bed hugging you and telling you to calm down. You turn watery eyes to see your so called "brother" Hanabusa Aido.

You "mom" and "dad" (The reason for the " " is my way of saying that they aren't your real parents or brother.) enter the room, looking worried. "What's wrong with her?" You hear your "mother" asked Hanabusa. He turns his head to talk to them. "I don't know. She just started to freak." He answered. Hanabusa hugs you tighter as you try to stop crying. This kind of surprises you. Hanabus rarely showed you this kind of affection. "He's after me. The man that killed my parents is after me." You explain why you are so scared. All three of them stair at you. You guess what they are thinking. You then tell them for the man from five years ago. You finish telling them and are so tired that you don't see or remember the reactions of the three of them, but you feel someone sleeping with you. You don't need to think at all to know it's Hanabusa.

Soon later you hear that Kaname's parents were killed, just like yours. You've told Kaname that your parents were killed so you know how he's feeling. You then hear that he and Hanabusa had become friends. Your "parents" and "brother" then give you a little more protection in case that wizard ever tries to find you. In a couple more years, you and your "brother" are sent to Cross Academy, him in the Night Class and you in the Day class. Although, you are told to call Hanabusa Aido while at school, so one no would find out that you are his human sister.


	3. At Cross Academy

**Chapter 2. At Cross Academy**

* * *

You stand by a tree as you watch the Night Class, with your "brother", walk to class. There is nearly three dozen girls watching as well. They are all screaming over the boys that they are crushing on. Your "brother" himself has about the most fan girls in the entire Night Class, and there is a reason for it. Hanabusa, or as you now have to call him, Aido, unstop flirts with all the girls. 'What a playboy showoff.' You think as you roll your eyes.

Kaname and some of the others see you and smiles at you, which gives you glares from the other girls. You just glare right back at them. The only ones in the Night Class that know you are Aido's "sister" and a witch are Kaname, Akatsuki, Ichijo, who found out since he was Kaname's best friend, and of course, Aido himself. The only other person that knows your secret is the Headmaster. Yuki and Zero know you know about the vampires but have no idea that you are the "sister" of the most troublesome one in school.

"Come on, ______. You are the only other one that knows about the vampires. You have to become a prefect. Besides Yuki and Zero could really use the help." The headmaster was begging you to become a prefect for about the dozenth time. You sigh and rub a temple. You've told the Headmaster every that you didn't want to become a prefect, but he never stopped asking and begging. "I've told you over and over again, Headmaster. I just don't want to be a prefect." You tell him getting irritated. He put a pout on his face that looked like it should belong to a little kid. "But if you just say yes, then I can stop bugging you and I'll leave you alone." He points out as he has his hands in a prayer as he bagged you. You sigh and look back at Yuki and Zero, who were also in the room with you.

Yuki has a look on her face that said she wanted you to be a prefect as well. Zero had a bored look on his face but talked to you his with eyes, 'You know, he'll never leave you alone until you agree.' You then turn back to the Headmaster very annoyed. "Alright, alright already. I'll do it if you just shut up." You pretty much yell. The Headmaster put on a BIG smile on his face as he jumped on her and hugged you. You look back at Yuki and Zero with a 'help me' look on your face. They just shrugged and smiled. "Great, welcome to the prefects (gardens), _____." He said a little too happily. 'Go god, help me from him.' You think as he finally lets go of you. You then look at your arm to see he had put on an white band on your arm while he was hugging you.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and then Kaname walks in after Headmaster tells him to come in. You, Yuki and the Headmaster smile at him, but Zero glares at the vampire. "Oh, Kaname, great news. ______ has finally agreed to be a prefect." The Headmaster said cheerfully and you put a hand on your face as Kaname looks at you. "I only agreed to make him shut up. He wouldn't leave me alone." You whisper to Kaname once he gets close enough. He gives you an understanding smile, but you know he's not to sure about you being a prefect. He knew that even though all of the vampire know you knew of them, only four of them knew you were a witch and Hanabusa Aido's "sister." If you became a prefect, something could happen to make your secret come out.

Kaname Suddenly said he wanted to talk to the headmaster alone. As you start to leave, following Zero and Yuki, Kaname stops you, saying he also wants to talk to you along with Headmaster Cross.

"Headmaster, I don't think it's a good idea to make ______ become a prefect. There is a risk that the others will find out who she really is." Kaname stood in front of the desk as you sat on the chair. The Headmaster sat at his desk with his hands in front of with face, like it the way he was praying only his hands were in fists. He was finally acting and looking his own age. "Yes, Kaname, I know that something could happen to revile ______ true identity. Although we d need more help, and since ______ won't try to jump any of you like those other girls, she is perfect for the job. She'll just have to be careful and not use any of her spells." You sigh and shake your head, a little annoyed at this. "I'm not an idiot. I know that if i become a prefect I can't use my magic." You tell the Headmaster as you cross your arms. Both the Headmaster and the vampire look at you and agree that you were in fact smart and wouldn't let anyone know what you really were. About half an hour later, you were aloud to leave and were a prefect.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

You wake up the next day at 10:45. "Shit. I'm late." You say out loud as you jump out of your bed. You quickly get dressed then make a fake note to tell the teacher why you were late. You weren't just going to say 'I slept in' since that would get you into trouble. When you get to your class you give the note to your teacher. He reads it over and buys it, telling you to take your seat. You nod your head and then take your seat beside Yuki. She and Zero are both sleeping from having to do patrol last night.

You suddenly feel very mean as a grin spread over your face. You secretly cast a spell to summon ice with a spell and then put it down Yuki's back. She bolted waking, yelling from the cold and wetness. Everyone in the room turned to look at her but you, who is hiding your face in a book so one could see you smile, trying not to laugh. "Well, good morning, Ms. Cross. Maybe you can do some real learning today." The teacher said with a little glare on his face. You turn around to see that Zero was also awake now.

Before you know it, it's dawn and it was time to go to the Moon Dorm to keep the girls back. The one thing that bugged you more then the idea of having to deal with the girls was that you were going to have to be close to your "bother." You know that Kaname would have told the Night Class that you were going to become a perfect and you had a feeling that Aido wasn't going to make this easy on you, just like any brother would do to their sister.

When you get to the Moon Dorm a handful of girls come up to you and demand to know why that you became a prefect instead one of them. You just give them your "evil glare" and the girls back off you. Yuki rolls her eyes at you. "You're just like Zero and his glare. Keep it up and you wont have any friends." She warns you. You grin and shrugged, not really caring if these girls hate you or not. The gate then starts to open and you and Yuki start to push girls back while Zero glared at the girls around him.

As you thought might happen, you feel someone standing behind you. You look back to see Aido smiling at you. "______-Chan. You're the new prefect. This is going to be fun." He says, smiling warmly at you, making the girls around you glare and growl. "Leave me alone and get to class, Aido." You say, trying to get the anger the from your voice. You knew he'd try something. Aido put on a hurt look, although you know it's fake. "You don't have to be so cold, _____-Chan." He pouted before grinned. "You know I like you." He then walked off. The moment he is gone the girls run at you, but you give them your _evil look_ and they retreated.

**~.~.~**

You sigh as you continue to walk around, doing your patrol. It had already been about two hours and you were starting to get really bored. You hadn't yet caught any Day Class students out after curfew and the same went with seeing vampires skipping class.

As you get near the school you can hear four voices. You recognize two of the voices. One was Yuki's and the other was Aido's. The other voices belong to two girls. You can then hear Yuki scream Aido's name and you walk in on time to see Aido biting into Yuki's hand. You knew that Aido was then sucking at the blood in Yuki's hand. Feeling pissed off at your stupid "brother," you pull out the sword you picked out as a weapon, walking up to Aido and putting it to his neck. Luckily, the other two girls had fainted. "Let go of her, Aido." You say with anger in your voice. From the corner of your eye you can see Akatsuki standing to the side.

A look of complete shock is on your "brother's" face for a second before it was replaced by a smile that he only put on when he was up to something. "Alright, _____-Chan." he said as he let go of Yuki and she stumbled forward, holding her bleeding hand. Then, as you start to lower your sword, he quickly grabs the handle of your sword and yanked it from your hand. He threw the sword to the side before he grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you closer to him. "Aido, stop this now!" You yell and demand him. Although, he doesn't listen to you and he brings your hand to his mouth. You try your hardest to fight him and to pull away. Although, he is much too strong for you and ends up biting into your hand.

As your "brother" starts to suck at your blood, you get the same feel from you did from ten years ago. Aido pulls away a short while later, licking his lips and smiles at you. He had two strikes of blood, your blood, down his lips and chin. Then that idiot said something he shouldn't have. "I've forgot how sweet your blood was, _____. May I take more?" He asked as he grinned at you. Before you can answer, which would have been a NO, Zero arrived with a gun.

"Drinking blood while on school grounds is _NOT_ aloud. Did you lose you mind to the smell of blood, Vampire?!" Zero asked, his tone really angry as his eyes narrowed. Aido grinned as Yuki told Zero to stop. "Oh, but it was just a taste." he said as he licked your bleeding hand in a way of teasing you and mocking Zero. This only made which made Zero even angrier then he was. The vampire hunter pulled the trigger and there was a loud BANG. Both you and Aido flinch as you close your eyes, but nothing happens. You open your eyes to look back at Zero to see Yuki had pulled the gun up and was calling Zero a idiot for shooting.

You all then heard someone coming and turned to see Kaname. "Would you put your gun away, Kiryu? It is a dangerous threat to us." He asked as walked closer, and Aido looked like a little kid being caught doing something bad; guilty, sorry, and maybe even a little scared. "Well I'll take care of this idiot and take him to the Headmaster. Will that be ok, Kiryu?" Kaname asks Zero and both you and Yuki both look at him. "Just get him away from here, Kuran." Zero said, putting his gun away. Kaname then turned to look at Kain. "Kain, why didn't you stop Aido?" Kain looked a little nervous are he rubbed his head. "He never listens, so I didn't even bother."He answered yet also looked a little guilty.

You could believe that and you could see that Kaname believed too. Although you knew he'd still get punished for a couple of days. Kaname then asks if You, Zero and Yuki could deal with the girl that fainted. "I'm sorry we scared you, Yuki, ______." Kaname says before he turns around to leave. "______, could you come with us?" Kaname asks before then starts to walk away. You knew it really wasn't a question.

You give Yuki and Zero a quick glance before you quickly run to catch up to the three vampires. As you walked, Kaname gave Aido a look, and Aido took off his tie to wrapped it around your hand. You just glare at him. 'How dare you bite me.' You say inside your head.

Soon the four of you enter the Headmaster's office. After awhile Aido got a ten day suspension, ordered from the Headmaster. Kain only had to do three days. When the man left, Aido talked about how Yuki's and your blood was worth the suspensions. You glare dangerously at him, having lived with vampire being able to let you look so scary, and Kaname walked over to slapped him in his face, leaving a small cut. "Sorry." Aido said, pouting. Then you speak up. "You do know you pretty much said that you bit me before back there. Yuki is going to be asking about that tomorrow." You said and Aido just gives you a smile. "Just make something up. You're good at that....Sister." He said, purposely calling you sister just to bug you. "Shut up, Hanabusa. I've told you many times before, don't call me your sister." You snapped but he just snickers back.

After a little while with talking to Kaname, he said you could go back to your dorm, since Yuki and Zero would also be going back. As you walk back, you look at your hand that Hanabusa, Aido, bit. You still were wearing Aido tie. You then felt a little pain of sadness in your heart as you walk into the sun dorms and then your room. 'Why is he only nice to me when we are alone or with other vampires?' You think before climbing into bed.


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 3. Nightmares**

**

* * *

For those that are wondering, and have been asking, the girl in my story has no name since you, the girls, are so post to put you own name there. If boys read this story, you can make up a name. Actually, anyone can make up a name  
**

* * *

It was the next day and you and Yuki were eating lunch together. As you thought would happen, Yuki asked you about what Aido said to you the other night. "_____-Chan, What did Aido mean by, I forgot how sweet your blood was? Has he bitten you before?" She asked when she swallowed the food in her mouth. You were prepared for this, having thought about what to say to her.

"Yea, but it was years ago. When I was younger I went to the beach with my family, meeting Aido and his family there. Since there was hardly any other kids around we would play together. One day I cut my hand on a piece of glass hidden in the sand and Aido grabbed my hand to lick it before he bit it. That's how I got to find out about vampires." You say, your lie sounding really convincing.

The only ounce of truth to what you said was that Aido had bitten you before when you where younger. "So, you've known Aido for a while now, huh?" She asked as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. You nod your head as you swallow the food in your mouth. "For ten years now." You answered, that, at least, being true. You both finish your lunches before head back for afternoon classes.

**~.~.~**

Classes went by fairly fast and it was time of the Night Class to come out. As the came out to head to class, you give Aido his tie back, since you did a healing spell to heal up the bite mark. Some of the Day Class girls glare at you but you only ignore them as you continue to keep them back. Soon the vampires are in the school and the girls leave to go back to their dorms.

You smiled as you patrolled the school grounds. It was a nice, quite, and peaceful night tonight. Aido was staying out of trouble and in class for once. In fact, it is so peaceful that you got to go back to your dorm early. Once you're back in your room, you climb into bed, feeling oddly tired. You close your eyes and were soon in a deep sleep.

When you open your eyes, you are outside, your back leaning against a tree. In front of you is the same man from ten years ago. He was laughing evilly as he stared at you. "I've finally got you, _____ _____." He said, and then gave you an evil smile as he pointed his wand at you. "Goodbye, _____." He said before there was a flash of light. Then, everything when dark.

You bolt up in your bed, breathing in deep gasps. You look around to see where you were, and then sigh in relief. You were still in your dorm room in bed. "It was just a dream." You say to yourself out loud. 'No, it was just a nightmare.' You think, correcting yourself. You are a bit scared to fall back asleep, afraid of another nightmare. You try your hardest to stay wake but your body won and you ended up falling sleep. To your greatest relief, this time it was dreamless.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

The next day seemed long to you. The nightmare you had the night before still haunted you, playing through your mind. For about the first time, you fell asleep in class and got a detention. When this was found out by the headmaster, he was very shocked. You had never gotten in trouble before. When he asks you what's wrong, you just shrug and say that you couldn't sleep last night. You don't want to tell him the truth, at least not yet. You were still feeling really tired by the time it was time for the Night Class to go to class, so you just skip and stay in your dorm room. By 10:30 you climb into bed, silently praying that you don't have another nightmare. You end up getting lucky and don't remember what you dream of that night.

Although you have another nightmare couple nights later. This one was a lot worse then the last one and you ended up being woken by Yuki, she had been in the hall at the time, yelling at you. "Calm down, ____. It was just a dream, only a dream." You can see tears in her eyes and realized that you must have scared her. You take a few deep breaths and force yourself to calm down. When you do calm down, Yuki takes you to the Headmaster to tell what happened. About five minutes later, the door to the headmasters office burst open and Aido, having heard your scream from outside, comes in. The both of them looked really worried.

"Headmaster, what's going on? I heard _____ scream. " He asked, his voice as worried as his look. You eye each other once the Headmaster told him that you had a nightmare. You then see the Headmaster give Yuki, who is still in the room with you, a look. You knew what he was thinking and asked Yuki to leave the room. When she was gone, Aido came and sat next to you.

"You dreamed about _him_ again, didn't you?" He asked and put a hand under your chin so you were looking at him, having to answer him. "Yes." You said quietly and softly, but Aido still heard it. You look into your "Brother's" blue eyes and see fear and worry, both of them for you. It had been five years since you had a nightmare like that. So why were you getting them five years later? Aido then raps you into a warm hug, showing off some brotherly love for you.

Once he lets go of you he puts his hand into his pocket."I think I have something that might help you with your nightmares, _____." He said then pulled out a Dream catcher from his pocket and gives it to you."A dream catcher?" You say, playing with the feathers in your hand. It was a dark blue with a little blue moon in the middle. It also had 7 blue feather. Three in the middle and two on ether side. "It's so post to have a spell on it, so it really will keep you from having bad dreams." You look back up at him and thank him with a hug.

"First we should find out what your dreams mean, _____." The Headmaster's voice said suddenly, making both you and Aido jump. You had forgotten he was there. "Well it's kind of obvious, isn't?" You say. The other two look at you, waiting to continue. "That man is still after me and will find me sooner or later." You finish.

Aido stands up, ready to go back to class or the Moon Dorm, depending on the time. "Well I will never let him. And even if he does end up finding you, I won't let him touch you." He said, heading to the door. When he get to the door he opens it, but turns to you. "Pleasant dreams, sister." He said with a grin. "Stop calling me that." You yell at a closing door. The headmaster just chuckles and you growl at him before heading back to your dorm room.


	5. Research X waring, short chapter X

**Chapter 4. Research. **

* * *

**Warning, this chapter is short  
Also am doing the "" thing when I say brother, cousin, or something else family to say that they aren't her real family. **

* * *

You and Aido walk around the vampire and human Info library (PLEASE tell me what is it really called and I'll change it). The Library you go to find out information you someones background and past. "Are you sure this will help? It might not even be here." You whisper to Aido, or Hanabusa, as you call him. "Yes, it will be here, don't worry. We just need to look for your last name." He whispered back as he looked at the books as you pass by.

You and Hanabusa, A.K.A your "Brother," were trying to look into your family background to see if there was any clue to why that wizard killed your parents and to why he was after you. "Hay, _____, what is your last name again?" Hanabusa asked you, looking a little embarrassed for forgetting. "_____." You say simply, looking at book titles to try to find your name. The two of you then go to the place where the ____'s are and start looking for your last name. "I found it." You heard Hanabusa say a little to loudly, which was resulted in a big SHHH.

You walk over to your brother, who was now sitting at a table with the book with your name on it. You then start flipping through the pages until you that was marked for ten years ago. To you surprise info about you was in fact there. Nether you or Hanabusa could find anything there so you flip back a few pages. "_____, look. I think I found something." Your "brother" said and pointed at something.

You read it and you then start to shake slightly. "There is no way that this can be true." You say as you eyes go wide in shock. You then look over to your "brother" who looks like he can't believe it as much as you. Although he still turns to you and bows down in respect. "My Princess." He said before he straightened himself back up.

On the way back to Cross Academy, you couldn't stop yourself from thinking about what that book had said about you. You were the Princess of the witches and wizards. That also meant that you were really powerful so that made sense to why that man wanted you. He ether wanted your powers, wanted you dead so he could become King, or something else. You still couldn't believe that you were born a Princess. You sighed and Hanabusa turned to look at you.

"Are you OK, _____? You don't look very happy." He asked and you sighed again before looking at him. "I didn't find anything to why that man is after me. All I found out is that I happen to be a witch princess." You say with one hand balled into a fist and under your chin. Suddenly a arm comes up and wraps around your shoulders and pulled you closer until you were leaning against him. Don't worry, we'll find out what he wants with you, even if I have to force him to tell me. I won't let him lay a finger on you." Hanabusa said before he lightly kissed the top of your head. "Thank-you, Hanabusa." You said and then fell asleep against him for the rest of the way back to school.


	6. Mr Livender

**Chapter 5. Mr. Livender****

* * *

**

You jerked awake and looked at your clock. 'Damn it, I'm late..... again.' You think as you hurry with getting dressed and the fake note. You then hurry to you first class and run in, only to find no teacher and everyone just talking to one another. You spot Yuki, who is awake for a change, and go talk to he

"Hay, Yuki, where's the teacher?" You ask as you sit beside her. She looks up at you sleepily. "He is out sick. We are getting a new teacher until the other one feels better or decides to come back." She said before covering a yawn. You giggled at the last thing she said, but before you can respond, the door opens and then slams shut. You turn to see a man walking to the desk at the front of the table and everyone then took there seats. Everyone suddenly became quite. 'Looks like the new teacher is here.' You think as you sit with one hand under your chin, something you picked up from your "brother."

"Good morning students. My name is Mr. Livender. (live is in sound like drive) (sounds like live in der) I will be your new teacher until your old one comes back, and I have a feeling that's not going to be for a while. So you're going to have to get used to me." He said and you hear a few people chuckle, although you didn't get the joke. You couldn't take your eyes off this man. He both looked and sounded familiar, but you couldn't remember where you had see this man before. You sigh and put the thought to the side, knowing it will come to you sooner or later.

Soon classes are over and you still can't remember where you have seen the man before. It was starting to really bug you, but you got rid of that thought by thinking about that you needed to go to the Moon Dorm gates to do your prefect job. As you walk there, you think of how you and Hanabusa went to the info library, founding out that you are a Princess witch. You hope Aido, Hanabusa, told no one since you didn't want to be treated differently. You sigh as you get to the Moon Dorm gate and start to hold back a group of girls as Yuki held back another and Zero glared at a group.

When the Night Class came out Aido, as you have to call him in front of other humans, came to you. "Good evening, _____-Chan. How are you doing today?" He asked with a small sly smile. You knew he was just trying to make the other girls mad, which they were, but you didn't care and you showed him you didn't. "Good evening Aido. I'm doing fine thank-you." You say and he smirks, then looks over your shoulder and frowns.

"Hay, _____-Chan, who is that man over there. I think he is staring at you." Aido said, pointing behind you with his finger. You, along with some of the other girls since they heard too, look behind you to see the new teacher standing there. You see that he was, in fact, staring at you. He stared at you for a couple more second before walking away. "That's our new teacher, Mr. Livender. It's funny, but I get the strongest feeling that I've met him before." You say as you turn back to look at you "brother", who is watching the man walk away.

He looks back at you and smiles slyly. "Well, take it easy _____-Chan. I'll see you later tonight." Aido said, winking at you before walking away to the school. When he is out of sight, all the girls, or at least the ones that likes your "brother" start yelling at you, until Zero came to help you by yelling at them to get back to their dorms.

As you start patrolling the school grounds, you feel like you were being watched the entire time. You start to get very annoyed and start looking around to see if you can spot the person watching. You could have sworn that you saw Mr. Livender standing by a tree, but he was gone a second later. "_____-Chan." You hear your name be called. You turn around and see Hanabusa. You didn't think he was being serious when he said he would meet you later. You just thought he said it to make the other girls mad at you.

"What do you want, Aido?" You call him by his last name in case someone was listening to you. "I wanted to tell you to be careful around the new Day Class teacher. I got a really bad feeling from him." He said with a slight frown on his face. You then frown yourself and tell him that you think that man is following you. Aido continues to frown and then tells you, once again, to be careful, before he walks back to class.

Soon you feel being watched once again, and start to get a very uneasy feeling. So you end up just going back to your dorm room, letting Zero and Yuki take care of patrol for the rest of the night. That night you had really weird dreams of someone calling your name over and over again softly, and then laughing evilly.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

You wake up the next day and go to school, on time this time. You take your seat by Yuki, who is wake for once.... again, and Mr. Livender starts the class. As he talks on, you stare at him and wonder why he was following you last night. Suddenly, your eyes go wide and you start shaking in fear. You just remembered where you've seen that man before. You quickly got out of your seat and ran out of the room, which caused Yuki to call your name. That caused others whisper to one another about your actions.

You just kept running, thinking 'No, it can't be _him__. _It just can't be.' as you ran. You then ran through the gates that lead to the Moon Dorms. When you ran past the creepy man that kept track of the people that visited the Moon Dorm he yelled at you. "I'm a prefect." You yell over your shoulder as you don't stop running. You then get to the big front doors, open one and zoom in. You then lean on the door huffing and puffing from all that running.

"_____-Chan?" You hear a voice and look up to see your "brother." Just the person you were looking for. It looked like he was talking to two business men, but he then shooed them out the door so he could talk to you. "What's wrong, _____?" Hanabusa asked in between yawns as he rubbed one eye. He looked really sleepy. "I know where I've seen Mr. Livender before. He is the man that killed my parents." You say kind of panicked, and Hanabusa suddenly looks wide awake along with shocked. You were really scared right now, that you didn't know what to do but to clutch onto your "brother." "We need to tell the Headmaster and Kaname-Sama about this." Hanabusa said, walking you to the door.

As you "brother" walked you to the headmaster's office, passing girls would whisper and glare at you, and passing boys would whisper and glare at Hanabusa. The two of you just ignored them before you got to the Headmaster and told him what happened. He frowned before calling for Kaname so he could talk with him. When Kaname entered the office he looked at you worried. He cared for you since you were one of his first friends.

"Are you OK, _____?" He asked and the Headmaster answered before you could yourself. "It seems that the man that killed _____'s family is here at the Academy. If we don't do something soon, _____ can be in great danger." He said, looking very worried. Kaname sighed and looked at you and Hanabusa, who was sitting next to you. "We can always put her in the Night Class, or at least just the Moon Dorms. She will be safe if she is around one of us." Kaname said and all three, you, Hanabusa and the Headmaster, looked at him with widened eyes. "I am sure I can think of something to tell the rest of the Night Class." Kaname said, reading your minds. You slightly blush, forgetting that Kaname could read minds. "I guess you are right, Kaname. I will move _____ into the Moon Dorms, but it is up to her if she wants to stay in the Day Class or not." The Headmaster said, making things final.

Soon you had moved all of your stuff into a room into in the Moon Dorm, your own room, and Kaname made up a story for the rest of the Night Class. Although Ichijo and Kain were told the truth since they knew what you really were in the first place. Kain being your "Cousin" and Ichijo being one of your friends. You had decided to stay in the Day Class so you could continue helping Yuki and Zero with patrol and so that the others girls didn't try to kill you in your sleep.


	7. Kaname's Anger

**Chapter 6. Kaname's Anger  
**

* * *

It was a few days later and everything was doing fine. You had manged to avode Mr. Livender for days now. If you couldn't avode him, you were at least always with someone so you would never be alone with him. Right now you were in your dorm room, just thinking. You then heard a knock on your door. "Who is it?" You call out, not even looking at the door. "Ichijo, can I come in?" You heard from the other side of the door. You finally look at the door, waving two of your fingers and the door opens by itself. Ichijo stood in the door way until the door was all the way open before walking in. He closed the door behind him before going to sit beside you on your bed.

"So, what are you thinking about?" He asked as he got himself comfortable on your bed. "Nothing, really. Just wonder how he found me here and what he wants to do with me." You said in a thinking like tone. You hear Ichijo sigh and you look at him to see him smiling warmly. "Don't worry about it. As long as we are here he can't hurt you." He said, still smiling. "Thank-you, Ichijo." You say and give him a hug. After the hug he grins and shows you a manga you hadn't seen him come in with. You groan slightly, knowing what he wanted. He chuckled and you read his book with him.

The next day you were sitting in class and every girl in the room was glaring at you. They knew that you moved into the Moon Dorm and they hated you because of it. You weren't listening to anything Mr. Livender was saying. You were pretty sure that he knew you knew who he was after running from the class. You could tell now and then that he was staring at you. Every now and then Yuki would ask if you were OK since you would be making a face. You would just tell her that you were fine, since she didn't know that truth about you.

As soon as the bell went for classes to be over, you rushed out the door, or at least you were about to when Mr. Livender called out you name. You would have ignore him, but you didn't want others looking at you, since you were never one to disobey the order from a teacher. "Yes, Mr. Livender?" You ask, your voice tone normal even though you were really nervous. "Can I see you for a minute, please?" He asked just like any other teacher would, but you knew that this wasn't a good thing. "Sorry, Mr. Livender, but I have my prefect job to get to." You say and start to walk away but the man grabbed your arm. "Oh this will just take a minute. Trust me." He said with a twisted grin.

As soon as the last kid leaves the room, he throws you across the room NS then uses a spell to lock the door and windows. "Hello, _____ _____. It's been awhile. Say, around ten years since we've seen each other last." He said as he slowly started to walk towards you, grinning evilly. "Stay away from me you bastard." You yell angrily at him. The man only glares at you. "Watch your mouth, you brat. Don't you dare speak that way to me." He snapped, growling a little. You glare back at him. "I'll speak to you the way I want. You're the one that killed my parents." You yell at him again.

The evil man suddenly casts a couple of spells. One hit you in the chest and the other hit you in your right arm. The spell that hit your chest caused you to fly backwards into some desks. The one that hit your arm burned through your shirt and your skin. You cried out in pain and Mr. Livender chuckled evilly before he points his wand at you, threateningly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and into broke into hundreds of pieces. You look to the door and see Kaname with anger, red glowing eyes. As you held your burning arm you could also see Hanabusa and Akatsuki standing behind Kaname, looking just as mad, with there eyes also red. "How dare you touch _____, you pile of scum." Kaname said in a voice that scared you. You see the look in his eyes get angrier and he used his power.

Although you see that Mr. Livender teleported out of there before Kaname's power could touch him. From what it did touch, there was smoke everywhere and a few broken desks. You then stand up, still hold your burning arm and wincing in the pain.

"Are you alright, _____?" Kaname asked as his eyes turned back to there reddish brown color. All three vampires come up to you, replacing their anger with worry. "My arm, he hurt my arm." You say, still wincing in the pain. Kaname eyes the arm you are holding before he takes it in his hand. "Allow me to take away the pain." He said as he rolled up your arm sleeve. He then brushed his lips to the place on your arm that was hurting and the pain slowly went away. "Thank-you, Kaname." You said then felt Aido hug you from behind. You can tell he was really worried about you.

"Hay, by the way, how did you even know that I was in trouble?" You ask while Aido still hugging you. "When you weren't that the Moon Dorm gates, we knew something was wrong, so we hurried over and sensed you in here with that man." Akatsuki said, still looking worried. Hanabusa then let go of you and it was his turn to say something. "This is not over. He will be back." He said and you all nodded in agreement.


	8. Strange Feelings

**Chapter 7. Strange Feelings**

* * *

You sit in your dorm room and think out what happened only two days ago. Ever since the attack Kaname had told you he wanted ether himself, Aido, Kain or Ichijo to be with you at all times, just in case Mr. Livender came back and attacked you again once you were alone. You talked him out of it since you didn't want the other girls to hate you more then they already did. They already wanted to kill you for living in the Moon Dorms. So, if they saw you walking around with one of the boys from the Night Class, they would sneak into your room at night and murder you in the worst way possible.

Instead you always found a reason to be in a big group or with Zero and Yuki. However, at night when you patrol. Aido, Kain or Ichijo would walk with you for the same reason that Kaname wanted in the first place; for one of them to be with you in case the insane wizard came back. Kaname wouldn't walk with you since he needed to stay in class to keep the other vampires from acting up.

Right now you were just sitting on one of the couches in the main room of the Moon Dorms by the front doors. It was a Saturday and you were starting to get very bored. You let out a heave bored sigh before deciding to practice you magic and casting spells. Just as you cast a stunning spell, Aido walks into the room and the spell just zooms over his head. "Sorry, Hanabusa." You say and try not to laugh at the look of shock on his face. "What are you doing, _____-Chan?" He asked with a small yawn. "Just some magic tricks." You say and Hanabusa grunted at your bad joke. You only roll your eyes as your "brother" goes to sit on the couch. You then realize something and eye the vampire boy.

"What are you even doing up? It's only 12:30 in the afternoon." You say and Aido yawned again. "Kaname-Sama wants me to keep a eye on you in case that wizard comes back." He said in another yawn. He looked very tried and his yawning got you to yawn (ME: I'm yawning by just reading the word yawn, I'm serious). "Well you are so post to be sleeping, so why don't you just watch me in your room, or even mine. That way you get your sleep and I can just wake you up if anything happens." You suggest with a shrug. Hanabusa seemed to agree with that and he lead the way to his room.

As you walked into the room, you weren't surprised to see all the "junk" everywhere. He had a similar collection back home in his room. Again Hanabusa yawned as sat on his bed. He then eyed you with really sleepy eyes. "Are you going to be OK if I go to sleep, _____?" He asked in a sleepy voice. You nod and keep back a yawn. 'Damn you and your yawning, Hanabusa. You made me tired too.' You think as you watch your "Brother" lay on his bed, on the far side. You stare at Hanabusa, knowing he was up to something. You finally let out your own yawn.

You suddenly couldn't help it anymore; you were just too tired. You walk over and sit on the edge of his bed. You let out another yawn before you lay down beside Hanabusa, your back facing his. You can then hear shifting and an arm suddenly comes around, holding you around the waist. You turn your head to see Hanabusa smirking with his eyes closed. He then pulled you a little closer before he fell asleep. As you hear Hanabusa sleeping, and as your about to fall asleep yourself, you think to yourself how your "bother" was snuggling you. In one point it seemed kind of wrong, but in another point it felt kind of strange. Kind of good.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Two days/nights later you were patrolling when Aido/Hanabusa came up to you. It looked like he was the one to keep you company tonight. "Good evening, _____." He said, smiling as he walked with you. "Good evening Hanabusa." You say and blush slightly, remembering him cuddling you in his sleep. Hanabusa say the blush on your face and smirked slightly.

The two of you then start talking as Hanabusa keeps an eye out for that man and you look for Day Class girls as while as other vampires. The time went by quickly and it was time for you and Hanabusa to go back to your dorms. Hanabusa walks you to your room door and stands right in front of you. "Good night, _____-Chan." He said softly. You two end up staring at each other until he gives you a light kiss on the forehead before going back to his own room.

"I can believe it." You whisper to yourself. When you and Hanabusa had been staring at each other, you had the strongest feeling to kiss him. 'Yet another strange feeling. I shouldn't get that kind of feeling for my BROTHER, even if he isn't really my brother.' You think to yourself then smack yourself over the head. 'Did I just call/think Hanabusa my BROTHER?!' You think to yourself as you clime into bed. "What's happening to me?" You ask yourself before falling asleep.


	9. WHAT!

**Chapter 8. WHAT?!?!**

* * *

You sat in class really bored. Mr. Grim, the old teacher, hadn't come back yet so you were being taught by a guy named Toga somebody... you weren't paying attention and missed his last name. You noticed that Zero had a shocked/surprised look on his face. From that look, you could only guess that Zero knew this man. You are glade when the bell goes. To tell the truth, that Toga man gave you the creeps.

"What's wrong, Zero?" You ask when you see that he still looks a little upset. "It's nothing." He said softly before he walked on ahead of you and Yuki. Since he did this, you know that he didn't want to talk about it anymore so you left the subject alone. You soon get to the Moon Dorm gate and start your job keeping the girls back.

As your brother walks out, you can't look at him without blushing. You couldn't stop yourself from remembering the things that happened; the snuggling and the feeling to want to kiss him. 'This is SOOO wrong. I can't get these kind of feelings for my BROTHER. Even if he isn't my real brother, it's still wrong.' You think as he walks past you, doing his normal flirting and making the girls act up even more then they already were.

**~.~.~**

You start you patrol, with Akatsuki walking with you this time. "Are you OK, _____? You look like your thinking about something." Your "cousin" said, catching you off guard. Your eyes widen a little and you shook the Aido/Hanabusa thoughts from your mind. "Yeah I'm fine, just remembering something." You say with a small smile, trying to show your "cousin" that you are OK.

Your vampire cousin didn't know if to believe you but he left the subject alone. "What are you thinking about?" He asked in a kind of bored voice... he didn't leave the subject alone after all. You thought he might ask that but you still didn't feel up to telling him the things that happened between you and Hanabusa. It was _way_ too weird. "Nothing really, more daydreaming then remembering actually." You said with a small shrug.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG from a gun. It made both you and Akatsuki jump in scared surprise and you then go wide eyed. "That came from by the pool. Come on, I want to check this out." You tell Akatsuki before you start to run towards the poor, making him run after you. As you get near the pool you hide behind a tree and look at was happening. As you did this, Akatsuki came up to you and also looked at what was happening.

Zero was in the pool, along with Yuki, holding his shoulder that seemed to be bleeding. The man that shoot Zero was the Toga teacher and he was pointing a gun at Zero with a look in his eyes that threatened to shoot , before that could happen the Headmaster came running up to stop the man, grabbing the gun from him.

You hear Zero call the man Master once he was out of the pool. and you thought you saw fangs in his mouth. You wanted to help Zero but he walked away, gripping his bleeding arm. It was then you and Akatsuki snuck away from there, hoping that you weren't noticed by anyone. You and Akatsuki talk about what happened and both agreed to keep what you saw secret.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

The next day Zero didn't come to class and later on Yuki ended up running out of class for a reason you didn;t know. The new teacher never showed up so everyone had free time until it was time to go back to the dorms and do your prefect job. Both Zero and Yuki were there so you wonder what had happened to them. Although you're not sure if you should ask or not. The Night Class went by quickly and you started you patrol.

As you are walking around the school grounds, Ichijo joins you, smiling at you. "Hi, Ichijo. What's up?" You ask as you smile back at him. "Nothing much, but we do have a new teacher. No one is really happy about it though since he is a vampire hunter. Toga Yagari." He said and you stop in your tracks, his words really surprising you.

"Toga? He was our teacher. He never showed up for class today and now I hear he is a teacher for the Night Class? Isn't a bad thing to have a vampire hunter teach a class of vampires?" You asked once you started to walk again. "Well, yes, kind of. He did say he wouldn't kill anyone, though. Well, as long as we behaved. I think he was joking.... sort of." He said with a shrug of his shoulder and a smile.

Suddenly and without warning, there was a blast of smoke. In what seemed less then a second, Mr. Livender stood there in front of two of you. Ichijo quickly got in front of you, talking out his sward. "Get out of my way, you filthy vampire." The wizard said in a snarl as he used a spell to cast Ichijo aside.

As soon and Ichijo hit the ground Kaname, Hanabusa and Akatsuki was standing in front of you looking really mad. The wizard just laughed crully. "How long to you think you can keep my own niece away from me?" He asked then chuckled like a mad man. By the time Ichijo was standing in front of you again as all four of you go wide eyed in shock from the man's words.

"WHAT?!" You, Aido and Ichijo scream together well Kaname and Kain glare dangerously at the man. Mr. Livender continued to chuckle as he just looked at you in a evil way. 'That man..... is my uncle?' you thought as you started to shake in fear. All four vampires then cycle you, making no opening for the wizard and you feel like you could faint from shock.


	10. The Truth

**Chapter 9. The Truth**

* * *

Somehow you stopped yourself from fainting and just stared at the man who claimed to be your uncle. "You vampires are all really stupid. A wizards' power is much more powerful then a vampire's. Come to me, my niece." He said as he held out a hand towards you. Although you didn't go to him. You were anything but stupid.

You then turn your shocked face into an angry glare. "You can't be my uncle. The only ones in my entire family that were wizards were my mother, my father and myself." You shout at him angerly from the middle of you vampire bodyguards.

The man suddenly started to laugh like a insane person while holding his gut. All four vampire tensed, ready for anything that this man might try. "You _still _don't know, do you, _____?" he asked while he was laughing. "Know what?" You ask, still glaring at him. He only laughed some more before he answered you. "That those people weren't your real parents." He said and your eyes, once again, go wide in shock.

When the wizard finally stopped laughing, he took a step towards you, grinning. Although, the vampire in front of you, Ichijo, raised his sword even more, ready to cut the man in half if he had to. Mr. Livender glared and snarled, realizing that, that was the closet he was going to get to you. He suddenly smiled again as he looked at you.

"Would you like me to tell you about your real parents, _____?" He asked as he continued to grin, The wizard's smile seemed to get eviler by the minute. When you didn't answer him, he continued. "Well I'm going to tell you anyways." He said as he then leaned on the tree he was standing beside.

"It happened when you were younger then a year old, so you will have no memory of this. When you were born your parents, the queen and king, were worried that something might happened to their lovely daughter and someone would try to take you away form them, someone like me." He said then paused for a second to watch all of you reactions.

"They gave you to a muggle born (word from Harry Potter) couple. Soon after that, both your mother and father were killed so I took the throne. I'm also very glade to say that I was the one to kill my brother and his wife. That is until I found out that you were still alive and were to right air to the throne. I had then spent four years looking for you and when those stupid Mud Bloods wouldn't give you up I had to take care of them. But then you go run away so I have no idea where you are and it takes me ten years to find you." He said, getting a little mad as he yelled the last part.

You start to get very angry and Hanabusa comes into the middle with you. "_____-Chan." He whispered gently, tying to calm you down since he knew what you were like when you got mad. You pay no attention to him and yell at Mr. Livender. "Of course I ran, you were going to kill me." You shout and the man grins.

"Actually I'm here to give you four choices. 1) You can give me your power. You are very powerful after all and I can do wonders with that power. 2) You give up you position of ruler of the wizard world. 3) You marry me and that way I will become king. Or 4) I kill you and still take your place as wizard ruler." He said, smirking at you with an evil grin.

You stand there really angry. You feel Hanabusa wrap his arms around you, keeping you back and trying to calm you down again. Although he was nowhere near calm himself. "Don't you dare lay a finger on _____. I'll kill you if you do." He said in his scary, angry, voice. "Aido, calm yourself." Kaname ordered and Aido said no more. Kaname then made his own treat to your so called uncle and then used the same power he did the first time. Yet, Mr. Livender dodged the attacked and then retreat.

Hanabusa is still hugging you as everyone tries to calm down. Although you are unable to calm down with knowing that your parents weren't really your parents and that you so called uncle had killed your real parents as well as your other parents. "Are you OK,_____?" You hear one of the vampire say. You were still too mad to tell which of the four asked you it.

You were shaking in anger, you hand also balling into a fist. You had just found out that the man the killed your parents was your so call uncle and that he ether wanted you dead as well as to be king or have your powers. "I'm going to have my revenge on that man even if it kills me." You say in a harsh tone as pull out of Hanabusa's grip. You then walk to the Moon Dorms to go to your room without looking back at the four vampire, who were looking really worried.


	11. The Kiss

**Chapter 10. The Kiss**

* * *

It had been a week since you found out that Mr. Livender was your uncle and you started planing your revenge. The vampires had never seen you so angry before and the ones that were brave enough would come up to you to ask if everything was OK. You would try to answer as calmly and as nicely as you could since it wasn't them you were mad at.

Hanabusa and Akatsuki would help you with your plan of attack on the wizard man while Ichijo and Kaname looked up info to tell you more about your so called uncle. You had even skipped a few of your classes to continue planing your revenge, and the classes you did go to, you didn't pay much attention to.

You would also practice your magic and spell casting. You wanted nothing more then to make that man pay for what he did to both sets of your parents and what tried to do to you. Oh yes, that man was going to pay big time.

"_____-Chan?" A soft voice called out, waking you up. You lift your head from the desk and look at the person that stood in your doorway. It was only Hanabusa. "What is it, Hanabusa? I was sleeping." You moan sleepily and rub your eyes. Aido only walks into your room with a small frown on his face. "I just wanting to check in on you. You've been working on this revenge thing way to hard, it's not healthy. You should let me and Akatsuki help more often." He said and sat down on your bed.

You sighed and rubbed your eyes some more. "I know. It's just that this is kind of personal. A between me and him kind of thing, you know." You said, stretching before you let out a yawn. Hanabusa sighed deeply, got up and walked over to you. "I understand that, but like I said, it's unhealthy." He said and then pulled you onto your feet before walking you to your bed.

"Also if you're tired, then you should sleep in your bed. You could have hurt your muscles by sleeping like that too long." He said as he sat you on your bed. You got yourself under the covers without your "brother's" help. Once you were lying down, Hanabusa gave you a gentle, family, kiss on your forehead, which made you blush slightly. "Good night, _____." He said before leaving and before you could say good night back. You then fall back to sleep.

"_____. _____. _____!" A voice jerked you from your sleep. You turn your head to see a slightly amused, grinning Yuki. You suddenly realized you had fallen asleep in class and no one else seemed to have notice, or if they did, they didn't care to wake you until now. "Well, for once it wasn't me that feel asleep. Are you OK? This is about the second time you fell asleep in class." Yuki said, sounding kind of worried.

You yawn tiredly as you rub your eyes. "I'm fine, Yuki. I just had a lot to do last night so I didn't get that much sleep." You answer with a sleepy smile. Yuki still looks worried but she lets the subject go and goes back to listening to the teacher, Mr. Grim, who was finally back.

The reason to why you were so tired from staying up so late again was that you were once again plotting your revenge on your so called uncle. You continued to yawn and almost fell asleep again but then the bell went, sounding louder then normal, it scared you out of it. You yawned again before you went to do you prefect job with Yuki and Zero.

**.~.~.~.**

After what seemed like hours of keeping the Day Class away from the Night Class, you finally started patrol. This time it was Hanabusa that was with you. He was walking a little face so he was a little bit ahead of you. You let out a loud yawn and Hanabusa chuckled.

"See, this is what I meant by staying up really late and all that is unhealthy." He said with a small grin. "Oh, shut up, Hanabusa." You snap st him with another yawn, which only made your "brother" laugh again. You just roll your eyes at him and then continue to look for girls that might be outside.

As this continues you start to get really sleepy. Your eyes begin starting to drop and then open again. "Hay, _____, are you OK?" Hanabusa asked you suddenly, having noticed that you were starting to fall asleep. You don't answer him.

Suddenly, your foot hit a rock and you started to fall forward. "_____!" Hanabusa cried out and turns in front of you to catch you. Although, the weight of your fall was to strong on you ends up pushing Hanabusa to the ground with you falling on top of him. As you fell you had shut your eyes closed tight.

When you open your eyes again, you see that you were on top of Hanabusa and that he is red in the face. Only a second later you yourself were red in the face when you realized what was wrong; your lips were touching his lips.

After a minute of being frozen with shock, you quickly pull yourself off of your "brother" and got on your onto your feet. Hanabusa got back on his feet. The two of you then walk back to the Moon Dorms in silence, still blushing over your "kiss", not talking.

Once you and Hanabusa were in the Moon Dorms, your "brother" walks you to your dorm room. When that two of you got to your door, Ichijo walked out of his room and saw the two of you. The both of your faces were still a little red. He walked up smiling.

"Hi you two. Did anything happen tonight night?" He asked with a happy grin. "NO." Both of you and Hanabusa answered in a hurry at the same time. Ichijo stared at the two of you, and blinked. He knew that something must have happened just by the way you answered. "Are you sure nothing happened. Your faces sure look red." He said, making the two of you blush even more.

"No, nothing happened, Ichijo. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed now. Good night." You said in a hurry as you ran into your room before ether Ichijo or Hanabusa could say anything back. There was no way you were going to tell Ichijo, or anyone, about your "kiss" with your own "brother."

"Hello again, _____." A voice you knew as Mr. Livender say. Before you can cry out for help, the wizard grabbed you before he then teleported away. The only thing you got to do was scream before you were knocked out cold. Ichijo, who was still by your door, opened your door to see you getting kidnapped by the wizard.


	12. X You've X Been Kidnapped

**Chapter 11. _____ ~You've~ Been Kidnapped.**

* * *

**This Chapter will be told in Ichijo's, Aido's, Kain's, Kaname's, Headmaster's and Yuki's Point of view (POV) **

* * *

Ichijo's P.O.V:  
I heard _____ scream and I quickly opened her door to see what was wrong. I opened the door just in time to see that wizard teleport away with Aido's sister. "_____!" I cried out, but she was already gone. "SHIT!" I yelled. I very rarely say things like that, but I was really mad, more at myself than the man. I was once of the ones that was so post to make sure that _____ was safe from her so called uncle, and he goes to attack her when we less expected it.

I then ran for Kaname's room a second later. I had to tell him what had just happened. I ran into the purblood's room without even knocking knocking first. It was something only I was aloud to do..... sometimes.

Kaname looked up from his paper work he was working on when I came in. I saw that he saw my panic stricken face. "Ichijo-San, what's wrong?" He asked as I was breathing deeply, trying to catch my breath so I could tell him. "_____'s..... been..... kid..... kidnapped." I said in between breathes.

Kaname stood up quickly, dropping what he was working on and made a face that scare me a little. "When?" He asked me in a demanding way. "Just now, after she stepped into her room." I answered and saw Kaname look get even angrier "Go get Aido and Kain. Tell them what you told me." He ordered and I ran out the door with a quick, "Yes Kaname."

Kaname's P.O.V  
As I watch as Ichijo run out of my room, I tried to control my anger. Although it was harder then I thought . Why didn't I think that that wizard would attack _____ when she would be alone, even if was just being in her room? God damn it, I should have gave her a roommate, even if it risked the Night Class finding out the truth about her.

I wasn't able to manage to calm down as Ichijo came back with Aido and Kain, so I could see that they looked a little scared by my look.

Aido's P.O.V  
I head a banging on my door and it was starting to get really annoying. "Alright, alright already, I'm coming." I called but the person didn't stop banging on the door until I opened it. There I saw a out of breath, panicked Ichijo. "What do you want, Ichijo?" I snapped, still kind of annoyed. "_____'s been kidnapped by Mr. Livender." He gasp through breaths.

Suddenly, I was no longer annoyed at Ichijo for banging on my door; I was worried and confused about _____. "Kidnapped? But how?" I asked and panic filled my voice. _____ was my sister after all, even if she wasn't my real sister she was still my sister. "That wizard attacked her when she was alone in her room. He teleoported somewhere with her." He explained quickly, still gasping for air. "Come on, Kaname wants me to get Kain and then bring the two of you back to his room." Ichijo then said before he ran to Akatsuki's room, making me run after him.

We soon told Akatsuki what had happened and then the three of us ran to Kaname-Sama's room. When we got there I saw that he had a look on his face that scared. "Kaname-Sama. Is it true? Has _____ really been kidnapped?" I asked our purblood leader, not wanting to believe what Ichijo said was to my dismay, Kaname shook his up and down.

I looked down to the ground, frowning in sadness. I couldn't believe that he got her in the one place we wouldn't be. God, I felt so stupid. "We need to do something and don't know what he will do to her." Akatsuki spoke up suddenly, scaring me a little with the anger in his voice.

Kain's P.O.V  
"We need to do something and quick. We don't know what that man will do to _____." I spoke up, really pissed off. That wizard attacked my cousin at a time he knew we wouldn't be with her. I knew that one of us should have stayed in her room with her, but I didn't mention it because it would have been weird. Not just because of the boy/girl thing but of the bother, cousin, AND boy/girl thing. Now, I really regretted not mentioning and I felt like it's kind of my fault that _____ had been kidnapped.

"What did you have in mind, Kain?" Ichijo asked as he leaned on Kaname-Sama's desk, supported with his hands. I put a hand in my hair and rubbed down to the back of my neck as I sighed. I was thinking of something. "Ichijo, Kaname-Sama, when you looked up information on Mr. Livender, did you happen to find out where he lives?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

The two other vampires looked at each other for a second before turning back to me, nodding. "Yes, we have." Ichijo said as he then went behind Kaname-Sama's desk and got out a map that looked to be for....Scotland? Hanabusa and I walked closer to the desk and looked down at the map. I saw that my cousin had a depressed look on his face and I could understand why. _____ was Hanabusa's sister after all, even if adopted. She was also my only other cousin.

Kaname-Sama suddenly pointed to one spot on the map. "He lives in a castle somewhere around here." He told us and Hanabusa took a closer look, as if he was trying to see the castle. 'Idiot.' I thought about him with a roll of my eyes. "OK, here's my Idea." I announced before I started to tell them my plain.

Kaname's P.O.V  
As I listened to Kain's plain to rescue _____ I thought it was actually a really good idea. It was actually really simple. All we had to do was go to Scotland, find the castle that wizard took _____ to and then, if we have to, fight and kill the wizard. I think it was fitting to have Mr. Livender die for what he did to _____ and her family(s). About the biggest thing to do now was to tell the Headmaster all about this.

Headmaster P.O.V:  
I had been talking to Yuki and Zero when someone was suddenly banging on the door. Before I could tell who ever it was to come in, Hanabusa Aido burst into the room, looking really panicked. "Headmaster, _____'s been kidnapped." He said before stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed that Zero and Yuki were in the room with me.

Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo and Kaname Kuran then walk in after him. "This is why you don't just barge in, Hanabusa." I heard Kain whisper to his cousin. I looked over at the purblood vampire. "Kaname-Kun, is it true? Has _____ been kidnapped?" I asked, my tone really serious. "Yes, Headmaster, and to get her back we will need your help." He answered and I put my hands under my chin in thought. "_____'s been kidnapped? By who?" Yuki asked before I could say a word.

Yuki's P.O.V  
Me and Zero had been talking to the Headmaster, and thank god he wasn't acting like his normal self, when a banging came from the door. "Who is it this time." I head Zero mumble beside me.I seemed to be the only one to hear him say it. I just rolled my eyes at him and looked at the door to see who would come in.

Before the Headmaster could tell the person to come in, Hanabusa Aido burst through the door, nearly shouting something about _____ being kidnapped. He then looked at the two of us, Zero and me, like he shouldn't have said what he just said. Kain, Ichijo and Kaname came in soon after Aido.

I saw Kain whisper something to Aido but didn't hear what as I looked at Kaname, blushing a little. I then clicked back into reality and realized what Aido had said. "Wait, _____'s been kidnapped? By who?" I asked and saw all four vampires look at each other like they were debating whether to tell me, us, or not.

Ichijo's P.O.V:  
I leaned into the others and whispered once Yuki asked her question. "Maybe we should tell them, they could be of help to us." I whispered and Aido made a face. "How could they help? Yuki's human and there is a chance that she'll just get herself hurt. Kiyru at least has his gun but it only works on vampires." He said, crossing his arms in a stubborn way.

I knew he was being stubborn since he didn't really like Zero and Yuki. He doesn't really have anything against Yuki. In fact, Aido loves to tease and mess with Yuki, even if it meant a slap from Kaname. Plus he liked her only a little since she was a very good friend of _____'s. It was Zero that he had the problem with. "Aido." that was all Kaname all had to say and Aido sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said before turning to Yuki.

Aido's P.O.V:  
I sighed, a little annoyed since I didn't want to do this, but it seemed that Kaname was making me. "_____ is by adopted sister from 10 years ago." I started to explain and watched both Yuki's and Kiryu's face go up in disbelieved shock. The looks made me smirk a bit before I continued. "Not long after we found out that she was a witch. Then about a week or two ago we encountered the man that killed _____'s family, both of them..... I'll explain that later," I added when I saw that Yuki was going to ask something.

"The worst thing about this is that, that man turned out to be her uncle. The four of us then started to protect _____ at all costs, but then that man, Mr. Livender attacked when _____ was alone in her room." I finished with a sigh. That was a lot of explaining. I looked at the human and x-human vampire, Kiyru Zero, to see what they would do.

Yuki's P.O.V:  
I stared at Aido for a small while. I did not know what to say or do, but I did believe him. It would explain the way _____ acted at times. Also, when Aido said that Mr. Lavender was the bad guy that explain the way _____, acted towards him. "Zero, we have to help. _____ is our friend after all." I said in my whiny voice with puffy eyes, knowing that he would give in to that since he always did. Just as I thought, he gave into my "cute" face. I smiled and I saw a smile of the other faces. The six of us were going to save _____.


	13. Kiddnapped Part 2, Your Point of Veiw

**Chapter 12. Kidnapped Part 2. You're P.O.V**

* * *

You slowly open your eyes and you groan when your head throbs a little bit. You suddenly remembered what had happened just a minute ago and you groan again. You then get up from the stone floor you were laying on to look around.

Once your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you saw that you were in a stone dungeon cell. You look all around the cell before you give a small scream when you see a skeleton chained to the wall. Totally horror movieish (That's me talking :D sorry if it doesn't make any scene :)). You then run to the bars of the cell to try to look for a weak spot so you could escape.

"Well, well, well. Looks who's finally up." You a male's voice says in a mocking toned voice. You turn you head to see Mr. Livender, your uncle, step out of the shadows and you go crazy mad. You start banging on the cell bars as you push your arms through the bars to try to grab him so you can choke him.

The man just backed away as he laughed evilly. "Well, well, well. It seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the cell today." he said as he laughed like that was the funniest joke in the world "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" You shriek and continue to try to reach for him. "More like I'm going to kill you. Well, that is unless you willingly give me your powers." He said with a evil grin on his face.

You are still very angry, but you can not reach Mr. Livender, so you open you jacket to reach for your wand. Although, when you went to grab it, it wasn't in the long pocket that you kept it in. You then started to check your pants pockets since you sometimes keep it in one of those, but it wasn't there ether.

You then hear a chuckle and turn to see your so called uncle holding your wand in his hand. He was waving it loosely, and teasingly, in his fingers. It was the same way someone might do with a pen or pencil. "Looking for this?" He asked in a mocking like tone.

Your eyes went a little wide in shock and fear. You could do very little magic without your wand and what you could do wouldn't help you get out. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and think of what you are going to do while I go take myself a nice long nap. That should give you plenty of time. Night, night, _____, dear." He said mockingly as he smirked. The man then turned around and then left the dungeon.

Once he was gone you started to kick at rocks that were in the cell with you. One of the rocks almost ends up hitting the skeleton in it's head. You then sat on the ground, your back against the wall. You then just stared at the skeleton sine there was nothing else to look at as you thought of what that mad man had said.

You didn't want to give up your powers and there was absolutely no way that you were going to marry him. You could just let him be king, but then, you had no idea what he would do as king. Although, seeing as he was evil, it was probably really bad things. You could just up your powers, but it was the same as the let him be king thing. Also, you had no idea if he would let you live afterwords. You didn't want to die ether. I mean, who does? Plus, you were too young for that.

You groan a sigh and your put your hands on your face, your fingers brushing your lips. You suddenly then remember the lips that "kiss" Hanabusa Aido, your "brother," had.

You put your knees up before putting your arms around the knees to hug them against your body. You then put your head on your knees as you let out a moan of dispare.

You still couldn't believe you "kissed" your own "brother", even if it was by accident. The real thing that bugged you about it was that you didn't want to break that "kiss", that you liked it. You groaned again at that thought.

"I can't be falling in love with Hanabusa. He's my "brother" and I've been with him for 10 years." You say to yourself softly with your head still on your knees. 'You aren't Hanabusa's real sister, you were adopted, so after 10 years, it's normal to get feelings for him.' A voice at the back of your head told you. It was right. Hanabusa Aido wasn't your real brother, and, after being with him for 10 year, it was completely normal for you to be developing feelings for him.

That's when you got madder than you already were. You got off the ground and went back to the bars. You then started to continue to look for a weak spot. About after 5 minutes of looking, you found finally find one. There was one gape in between to bars wide enough for you to squeeze through.

You push yourself through and you're out of the cell. A part of you wants to celebrate, but your other half tells you to get out of there before Mr. Livender came back."Sorry, Skully, but I need to go now. See ya." you said jokingly to the skeleton before running up the stairs and out of the dungeon.


	14. Excape From Castle Livender

**Chapter 13. Escape From Castle Livender.**

* * *

As you leave the dungeon, you see that you are now in a three part hallway. One way led to your left, another to your right and the last was in front of you. After thinking for about a minute, you took the left way. You continue to walk down that way until you get to another three part hallway.

This time you get a gut felling and you take the right turn this time. As you walk down the hallway you see a few doors on ether side. Although you didn't want to open them since you were afraid that one of those door might lead to your uncle's bedroom. You also noticed portraits of people hanging on the wall and you could have sworn that the eyes were watching you.

This time as you got to the end of the hallway, there was only one way to turn, which was left. Once you make your turn you keep on walking straight. This time you notice it was suits of armor with more picture against the walls as you walked..

You suddenly let out an agonized groan. You seemed to be back where you started; at the door that led to the dungeon. 'Stupid Castle.' you thought to yourself as you then walked down the hallway that was in front of you this time. Once again you went through twists and turns until you ended in the same place twice once again.

Finally, after about your third try, you seem to finally be going the right way. You have also explored some of the castle while you had tired to find your way out. You had explored the Kitchen, Living room, a few study rooms, and a few empty, dusty, bedrooms.

You were also being very careful to not run into Mr. Livender. You knew by now he would be awake and would have realized you escaped the dungeon. So you knew that meant he would be looking for you, which wouldn't be a good thing if he really did find you before you could escape.

As you continued to look for a exit, you thought about your brother and all the others. You start to wonder what they were going to do once they realized that you were gone. "Maybe they have no idea that I'm even gone." You frown as you whisper to yourself before sharply shake your head to rid of the thought.

"They will notice that I'm gone and they will do something about it. So I got nothing to worry about." You reassure yourself in another whisper. Your "brother" and friends were really smart so you know you had nothing to worry about and knew that they would drop anything to come save you.

As you still continue to walk, you sigh in boredom when you suddenly see a big two sided, wooden door. Your heart beat quickens as you realize that you had finally found the front door and that you made it throughout the castle without Mr. Livender catching you.

With a wide smile, you quickly run outside but then stop dead in your tracks as you see the graveyard in front of you. 'Who has a graveyard in the _front_ of there house?!' You think to yourself as you stare in shock at the sight.

Although another sight suddenly dragged your attention away from the graveyard. It was six people that happened to look just like your "brother" and friends.


	15. Graveyared, Fight and Blood

**Chapter 14.**** Graveyared, Fight and Blood.**

* * *

The sight of seeing your friends and "brother" shock so you just end up staring until they notice you were standing there. "_____?" Your "brother" called, making the others look your way. You finally get out of your state of shock and run towards the group of vampires and 1 human, being careful of all of the tombstones as you ran.

Once you get to the group you embraced Hanabusa into a tight hug, who hugged back just as tight. "Thank goodness you're OK, _____. You are OK, aren't you?" He asked without letting go. "Yes, I'm fine. That "man" hasn't hurt me." You said as you finally push Hanabusa off of you.

You then turn your head to look at Zero and Yuki before turning back to Hanabusa. "You told them?" You asked and your "brother" rubbed the back of his head, smiling kind of nervously. "We told them so that they would be able to help us bring you back." Kaname answered for Hanabusa and then Yuki gave you a tight hug, happy that you were OK.

"So, what do you think the graveyard is for?" Ichijo asked cheerfully, also happy that you were unharmed. "To scare off the neighbors?" Hanabusa asked and then chuckled at his own joke. You saw Akatsuki roll his eyes, along with Kaname and Zero. You didn't laugh but you smiled to tell him you got his joke.

Ichijo lightly laughed and Yuki rolled her eyes but you could still see that she got his joke. Yuki just didn't want to give him the satisfaction since she didn't really like Hanabusa (Aido) because of the things he had done to her over the years; teasing her and even biting her.

You and Yuki then laugh as Akatsuki hits Hanabusa in the head for his lame joke. You laugh harder when Hanabusa freaked out on his, and your, cousin, rubbing his head and glaring. You smiled since you were really happy that everyone was happy that you were OK. Even Zero gave a small smile and patted your head.

"Oh, so there you are, and look you brought friends. Such fun." The voice of Mr. Livender said from the front door of the castle. You, along with your friends, turned around to see the man. He was giving off a look between a smirk and a glare. You glared back and wanted to attack the man but the others step in front of you.

Ichijo was taking out his sword, Zero with his gun and Yuki with her rod. Mr. Livender raised a eyebrow. "Oh my, it's you four again, and look you brought two others. Do you really think they could help you rescue my niece?" He asked with a smirk.

Your eyes widen slightly and you turn your head to look at your two human friends, expecting them to give you looks at being called this man's niece. Although, when nether Yuki or Zero turned to you at you, so supposed that Hanabusa, or one of the others, told Yuki and Zero everything.

Suddenly Mr. Livernder took out a wand, which you could tell was his and not yours, and gave it a big wave around the graveyard. Suddenly, the entire ground started to rumble and every grave started to shake. In only a few second, hands shot out of the graves and they push down on the ground until people started to rise from all of the graves.

You and Yuki scream high pitched to see the zombies and you even heard a few of the boys gasp. The Zombies, groaning, started walking in your direction and everyone, except for you since you still didn't have your wand, began to fight.

Zero kept shooting off his gun, which did only little help; it was meant for only vampires after all. Kaname was using his power to blow up the zombies, but that also did little help; even with only one leg they'd keep coming forwards. Yuki would fling out her rod at the zombies when they got too close too her. Ichijo used his sward to cut of the Zombies heads, which, also, seemed to be working a little. Hanabusa and Akatsuki used their element powers. Akatsuki's fire seemed to be working, but the fire took a few minutes to burn them to ashes.

"There's no way to kill these things." Yuki carried and fling away another zombie. "My fire seems to be working; it's just taking a bit of time." Akatsuki called out before burning another zombie. "_____, why don't you use your wand?" Hanabusa asked and threw more ice shreds at another zombie. "That man took it from me when he first brought me here." You said, trying your best to do hand magic.

Mr. Livender laughed and somehow ended up close to the group of vampires, and Yuki, who was protecting you. You heard a few 'what the's..' meaning, 'What the, how did he get here without us knowing?' Mr. Livender grinned evilly before he turned to look at Hanabusa as the zombies kept on coming.

"You seem to be the one _____ cares about the most. Let's see what happens when....." His words were then cute off as your "brother" then jumped him in a attack, baring his fangs. As Hanabusa lashed out, so did Mr. Livender. He cast a spell just as your "brother" touched him, making him fly back a bit, landing on his back.

"Hanabusa!!" You yelled before running to Hanabusa, leaving the protection of the others and ignoring the ones crying your name to get you to come back. A few of the zombies followed you but the others kept them, and Mr. Livender, away from you. "Hanabusa, are you OK?" You asked, kneeling in front of him. He was breathing heavily and his body felt hot and a little sweaty.

Although he held up and hand, showing your wand. You smiles at Aido and give him a quick hug before taking the wand from him. You knew that must have been his true objection; to get your wand from him even if he got hurt or killed. You then turn around to face the zombies and wave it at a few of them, turning the zombies back into normal dead bodies.

Once the zombies that were close to you were dead, you turn back to Hanabusa. You grew scared when you saw he looked worse then just a few minutes ago. You suddenly realize that the spell your uncle had cast. It was a spell that slowly poisoned the body and would eventually kill anyone that has the spell cast on them. You knew of only one way to save your "brother".

"Keep the zombies and my uncle away from us. Hanabusa is beyond hurt and I'm going to try to help him." You yelled back to the others before turned back to Hanabusa without waiting for a response. You leaned in closer to him and moved your jacket collar away from your neck. You "brother" looked up at you, still breathing deeply and his skin even hotter then a few minutes ago.

"Hanabusa, you need to take my blood. My witches blood will kill the poison that is in your body." You explain quickly since it looked like Hanabusa was getting worse. He didn't argue and he put up a arm around your back to help support himself better. His eyes turned red and he slowly licked your neck before biting down.

You give a small cry of pain and then feel Hanabusa suck the blood out of your neck. You blush lightly as you suddenly get the same feeling from when you 5 and that one time you "brother" bit you when you were doing your first job as a prefect.

You moan quickly as Hanabusa continued to gently sucked your blood, and as he took more and more, Hanabusa got better and better. The more blood your "brother" took the more and more you got the feeling of "wanting" him; as well as a little weak. You couldn't hide your feels for Hanabusa anymore; you wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him and give him better access to your neck. It might be a little weird and wrong, but he wasn't your real brother after all.

Hanabusa finally finished taking what he wanted and took his face away from your neck with some blood dripping from his mouth. You fell a little from dizziness and blood loss, but your "brother" caught you last second. "Thank-you, _____." He said and gave you a small hug after licking the blood off his lips.

"Um, guys? We are still in trouble here." The voice of Ichijo said, pulling you and Hanabusa got of your moment and back into reality of the zombie attack. Both of you forget for forgetting about the others though smile softly at the same time. Because of the lack of blood, Hanabusa helped you back up on your feet.

Once you felt you stable to stand without falling, you waved your wand, making every zombie turn back into normal dead bodies. "My, my, even after having nearly your entire life sucked away, you still have the strength to defeat all of my zombies. I want your power more then ever now, _____." Mr. Livender said as he laughed evilly, making the others cringed and twitch while Hanabusa took a hold of you in a protective way.

"I won't let that happen." Kaname said in a harsh tone, glaring at the man. In what seemed less then a second, he suddenly appeared behind your uncle, who looked really surprised. "You have become a eyesore, disappear." Kaname demanded in that same harsh, scary voice. You then let out flinch as Yuki scream when Kaname snapped Mr. Livender's neck, killing him instantly.

Kaname then walked over to Yuki to comfort her for scaring her and everyone relaxed, knowing that it was finally over. You, also knowing that it was finally over, walk over to the rest of the gang beside your brother with a smile. With you relaxed and exhausted, you finally fall back into Hanabusa's arms, the last thing you hear was, "Lets go home."


	16. Happy Endings

**Chapter 15. Happy Endings **

* * *

You and the others were on a plane, heading back to Japan and to Cross Academy. You sat beside your "brother" while Kaname and Yuki sat together, Ichijo and Akatsuki sat together and Zero sat on his own, near the back of the plain.

You had finally woken up from your blood loss and you were now leaning back in your plane set in boredom. It had been about 2 hours in the plane and you still had 3 hours to go until you were back home in Japan.

It had been a really long night and the day before, so no one, but you from the blood loss, got any sleep. So everyone was catching up on there sleep now on the plane ride. Although you yourself could not sleep. You were too caught up in thoughts about the feeling you got when you let Hanabusa drink your blood and all the other stuff that had happened.

You couldn't lie to yourself about loving Hanabusa, and about how it was more then a sister should love her brother. You were just scared to say anything since you though that it might freak Hanabusa out. After all, you were still considered his "sister."

"_____-Chan, are you OK?" Hanabusa's voice asked, making you jump a little since you had thought that he was also sleeping. You turned to see that he was staring at you with his concerned blue eyes. "I'm fine Hanabusa, just thinking. How do you feel?" You ask, refusing to the time he got hit with the poison spell.

You speak quietly since a few people were sleeping being and in front of you. Also just incase a few people decided to listen in on you. "I'm fine thanks to you, _____." He said and wrapped his arm around your shoulders to give you a side hug. You don't bother to hide a blush as he showed you kindness and affection. You just leaned your head against your "brother's" shoulder; which was comfortable enough to fall asleep on.

"Hay, _____-Chan?" Hanabusa asked in a whisper, waking you up from the sleep you were about to fall into. "Hmmm?" You ask back a little lazy and sleepy to answer back a; what or yeah. "What..... do you think of me?" He asked slowly, like he wasn't sure about asking, or scared about what your answer would be.

This time you hide a blush as you lift your head a bit, it still on Hanabusa's shoulder as you look up at his face. "Well you're my "brother", so I love you." You lied as you fought harder fighting down a blush as you told Hanabusa that you loved him. "Well....I love you more then a sister. Please don't be mad at me for saying this." He said, sounding and looking like he was embarrassed for saying this as you blush like crazy.

You looked up at him again and into his blue eyes. They looked scared and hurt, like he was afraid of you rejecting him. "Hanabusa, the truth is that I feel the same way. I've felt this for a while now. So don't look like that. I love you to. Another thing is that I'm not your real sister anyways." You said with a soft smile.

Hanabusa looked down at you with, returning your smile as his eyes went really soft. Hanabusa gently took your head off his shoulder and the lifted it up with one of his hands. He then slowly leaned down and connected his lips to yours for a romantic kiss.

You feel shocked and surprised when he does this, but you still put your hands around his shoulders to kiss him back. Since you were sitting Hanabusa wrapped one arm around your higher back and the other on the back of your head, making the kiss even deeper.

You moaned against his mouth and feel him lick your bottom lip. Although you kept you mouth tightly closed, smirking as you hear him whine in protest. You then lick _his _bottom lip and felt him smirk before he opened up to let you in. You push your tongue in and explored his entire mouth as well as even playing with his own tongue for a bit.

When you start to run out of air, you go to pull away. Although your tongue gets cut on one of Hanabusa's fangs, making it bleed. Before you could take your tongue out of his mouth, he tasted the blood and lightly held your tongue with the front of his teeth, light enough to bite through, and started to suck all the blood that came from your tongue.

After about a minute, he pulls away from you, licking his lips. "You are simple delicious." He purred (yes, purred) in your ear with a smile. You smiled, knowing that Hanabusa was just being his normal vampire self and that what he said was concerted as a complement.

You sigh as you lean yourself back on Hanabusa's shoulder and rested happily, enjoying the plain ride. As you relax, Hanabusa lightly stroked your long brown hair (if you want to see the picture, PM me and I'll give you the link) as his other arm rested around your shoulders.

"Hay, _____? Did you know what I just realized?" Hanabusa asked, once again pulling you out of the light sleep you had fallen into. "Yeah?" You asked sleepily. "With your uncle gone, you are now Queen of the witches and wizards." He said and you laughed lightly. "You just noticed that?" You asked back and Hanabusa gave a small sheepish grin, making you laugh again. "Well you're right, and you know something? I'm going to need a king." You said with a hinting look in your eye.

Hanabusa got what you were trying to say and chuckled lightly while he held you closer to him. "King Hanabusa.... I like the sound of that. But you wouldn't be insulted if you married me......sister?" He said with a grin and you to lean away from him to smack him in the chest. "I've told you many times, Hanabusa, don't call me your sister. From now on I want you to call me Mrs. Hanabusa Aido." You said before leaning back against your "brother's" shoulder as he chuckled again, kissing the top of your head.

"There is just one problem with the aging thing." He said and you lifted your head a little and shook your head. "There are spells that can stop and slow aging. Or I can just ask Kaname to turn me." You answer as you snuggle back against Hanabusa. "Well, in that case, I do." He said, kissing you head once again before letting you fall asleep and him falling asleep right after you.


End file.
